Gaming Even In Dreams
by Gamerz227
Summary: Lots more implicit jokes and more Konami fun. Part 4 of the 'Game Series', which is oficially 10,000 words total. Might add more or a part 5. Kagami has a dream and it affects her later. Reviews are loved always. :) Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thanks for 600 views! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Gaming Even In Dreams_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 1:**

_"Konata…" Kagami said, breathing heavily, "You've done so much…let me take my turn…"_

_"Ooh, my my, Kagami, you're aggressive today," Konata said, smirking, "But not yet. I'm having too much fun."_

_"Mmm…when…?" Kagami asked._

_"When you- oops, spoke too soon," Konata teased. Kagami laid there, and slowly started shutting her eyes from exhaustion…_

"Yeah so can you…That would be great, thanks…Yeah make sure to come here early…Okay…Bye…" Konata said, or at least that's all Kagami hears when she woke up.

"Hey Konata…" A sleepy Kagami said.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Konata teased, "I tried kissing you awake but it didn't work."

Kagami was too out of it to know what she just said, and asked, "Were you just on the phone…?"

"Yeah, Tsukasa's comin' here early." Konata said.

"Why would she do that…?" Kagami asked.

"Because you need your winter uniform." Konata said.

Kagami processed this, and the fact that Konata was in her winter uniform, and when it hit her, she said, "Oh crap, we have school today."

"I didn't expect you to forget that, Kagamin" Konata teased.

"…I've had a long weekend, okay?" Kagami said, irritated, but then asked, "Wait is Tsukasa bringing my homework too?"

"Yeah, she said she'd get it," Konata said.

"Oh good," Kagami said.

"Yeah it is good 'cause I needed to copy some," Konata said.

"Hey who said you could copy!?" Kagami said angrily, "Besides, it's a long assignment; you'll never get it done in time, even if you copy."

"That's why I'm only copying some of it." Konata said, taking out a mostly finished sheet of homework.

"You…did homework?" Kagami asked, stunned beyond comprehension.

"Just the easier parts, some of the harder stuff I skipped," Konata said, "I know copying your homework aggravates you and you don't need more stress in your life."

"Konata…" Kagami said and thought, 'She's being so sweet.'

"I wear you out too much with our not-so-secret games too much to stress you" Konata teased.

"Figures you'd have a perverted reason." Kagami said, irritated.

"That reminds me, what were you dreaming of last night?" Konata asked.

"N-nothing, why?" Kagami asked, stammering.

"Let's just say I had to undress you and put your panties in the wash." Konata teased.

"Bu-tha-How did you undress me in my sleep!?" Kagami asked, angrily.

"Well you woke me up with all your moaning." Konata teased.

"Sh-shut it." Kagami said, going bright red, "Where did you put my clothes, anyway?"

"They're right there" Konata said, pointing to her computer desk, which had a pair of Yui's pants neatly folded with neatly folded panties on top of them.

"Oh thanks…Konata…" Kagami started

"Yes?"

"Please get out." Kagami said a bit angrily.

"But why, Kagamin?" Konata asked, getting closer.

"Because I have to change into those." Kagami said.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Konata teased.

"…just go…" Kagami said, getting red and mad. Konata did as she said, as to not anger her too much. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Tsukasa."

"Kona-chan, it's good to see you, I brought Onee-chan's things," Tsukasa said, "Where is she?"

"She's getting into some clothes, feel free to intrude." Konata said.

Kagami walked out and said, "Hi, Tsukasa," then turned to Konata and said, "I heard that by the way," irritated.

Konata jumped back a little from that. Tsukasa gave Konata the homework and Kagami her winter uniform. Kagami took them, thanked Tsukasa, and went into Konata's room to change.

"So Kona-chan, did you have fun at the party?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not as much fun as I had after." Konata teased.

"What's that mean?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh nothing…" Konata said, "Your party was awesome, we both had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did," Tsukasa said smiling.

Kagami came out, and handed Konata's homework paper to her, saying, "Here…you left this..." She also gave her the manga she just started recently, "…and this…"

"Thanks Kagami," Konata said.

"Yeah, just don't say I never did anything for you," Kagami said.

Konata copied what she needed to and offered it up to Tsukasa, who said, "No thanks, I got everything done."

"You did it all by yourself?" Kagami asked, stunned.

"No, it was much too hard for that, I just used your answers as a reference and tried my best," Tsukasa said.

"Well, I'm glad I could help…And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you…" Kagami said.

"It's okay, Onee-chan, I'm just glad you guys had fun before and after the party." Tsukasa said.

"H-How do you know what I did after the party?" Kagami asked.

"That's what Kona-chan said…I don't know what it means though." Tsukasa said, giggling.

'Seriously, Konata, did you have to tell everyone about it?' Kagami thought.

"Kona-chan, Onee-chan, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now" Tsukasa said, concerned.

Both Kagami and Konata's stomachs growled. Konata said, "I thought this would happen. Let's have some breakfast before we leave."

"But Konata, won't we be late then?" Kagami asked.

"I got that covered, don't worry." Konata said, as a car screeched outside, making Tsukasa jump and Kagami turn around. "I'll give her this, she's got good timing." Konata said.

"Is that Yui? Didn't she sleep here last night?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, she was just driving Minami and Yu-chan to school." Konata said, rifling through the fridge, "Ooh there's still one left" Konata said, pulling out a chocolate cornet and raising it in the air in triumph.

"You really like those things, don't you?" Yui asked, seeing that whole scene.

"Yeah, they're so good." Konata said. Kagami's stomach growled again.

"Uh on, Kagami's hungry," Konata said, "Quick, Tsukasa, hide the sweets!"

"Hey, I'm not some candy monster!" Kagami yelled, then to Tsukasa, "Don't listen to her!"

"Calm down, Kagami, just find something in our fridge." Konata said.

"Fine…" Kagami said, calming down.

Kagami looked through the fridge and everyone sat down for the meal, even though Yui and Tsukasa didn't have anything. When Kagami and Konata were finished, Yui asked, "So are ya guys ready to go?"

"Yep" Konata said, walking ahead of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Konata ended up sitting in the middle of Tsukasa and Konata. All three were in the back. Yui just got on the road. They drove peacefully for a bit. 'Maybe Yui won't get cut off. Maybe she won't drive like a maniac.' Kagami thought. Just as she thought that, she heard, "Hey, you just cut me off!"

Everyone got to school on time, more or less in one piece. When Yui got there, the Hiiragi twins kind of fell out of the car to the ground, leaving Konata still in her middle seat to thank her. Kagami went to her class, and Konata made sure to raise eyebrows:

_"It really sucks that we have different classes, Kagami," Konata said. They were both standing outside of Kagami's class._

_"Yeah, but I'll see you at lunch so don't be sad," Kagami said._

_"Already thinking of food, are we?" Konata teased._

_"What!? No that's not what I-" Kagami got cut off by the taste of Konata's lips. Konata ran off after that, waving to Kagami, giggling a bit with a devious smile. Kagami waved back, but was still a little angry._

Kagami sighed. 'Well now because of that and Misao's loud mouth my whole class knows about me and Konata,' she thought. After the kiss, Misao commented on how into each other they both were. The entire class heard her.

"Sorry about that, Hiiragi," Misao said, "I didn't mean to tell everybody."

"It's fine Misao, I know it's not your fault," Kagami said.

Back in Konata's class, Ms. Kuroi had asked Miyuki to collect the homework, and had an announcement.

"Now class, the teachers are having a school-wide meeting tomorrow to discuss the midterm exams. So you all get the day off." The class cheered so loud that Miyuki tripped and spilled all the homework she had collected onto the ground.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" Miyuki said, embarrassed.

"It's fine, Miss Takara, just take your seat, I'll clean these up and finish up for you," Ms. Kuroi said, then immediately yelled, "Izumi!"

"Wha…?" Konata asked, picking her head up.

"Three minutes into class and you're already asleep, huh kiddo?" Ms. Kuroi asked.

"Yeah well, I kinda got woken up last night." Konata said, "See, Kagami-"

"Yeah, yeah, kid, just don't sleep in class," Kuroi interrupted, whacking Konata over the head, "That should help you stay awake."

"Okay, okay, geez." Konata said, as Kuroi picked up the papers Miyuki dropped.

"Well then, let's get started with today's class. Anyone who didn't hand in their homework to Miss Takara, bring it over now." Kuroi said, sitting at her desk, "I'll just start teaching from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The lesson went on for awhile, and Konata almost dozed off a few times, but then lunch time came around, and Konata had a plan to make today more interesting. She texted someone right at the end of class, and then met up with Kagami outside the lunchroom, leaving Miyuki and Tsukasa to find a seat themselves.

"Hey Konata," Kagami said.

"Hey Kagami," Konata said.

"Where're Tsukasa and Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"Inside already, but we aren't going in yet." Konata said.

"What? Okay, I'll bite, why aren't we?" Kagami asked a little apprehensively.

"How do you feel about playing another game?" Konata asked deviously.

"What're you up to this time?" Kagami asked.

Konata laughed a little and said, "You'll see," Pulling Kagami outside the school.

"What are you doing, Konata!?" Kagami asked.

"Stay right here," Konata said, texting someone.

"Who are you texting!?" Kagami asked.

"All will be revealed soon." Konata said, as Sojiro ran up with his camera.

"I got here as soon as I could, Yui's one hell of a reckless driver," Sojiro said.

"Konata, why is your dad here…?" Kagami asked, "And why does he have a camera…?"

"Come here, Kagami, I'll tell you if you do exactly as I say and relax," Konata said, "Don't you trust me?"

"But-…Okay fine, I'll do it…" Kagami said, feeling awkward near a camera-wielding Sojiro.

"Okay, now step a little that way towards the trees." Sojiro said. They did and he took the picture. He showed it to Konata and said, "How's that look?"

"Kagami you moved!" Konata said.

"Hey you forced me here, and I don't like that!" Kagami said.

"Kagami, If you want to win this game, you have to stand still and take a nice picture," Konata said, "and the game won't end until you win, okay?"

"But-but-sure, fine, okay." Kagami said, just wanting to end this moment. They took another picture, which Konata liked. Sojiro then left and Konata showed the picture to Kagami.

"What d'ya think?" Konata asked.

"It's…good!" Kagami said, amazed, "Really good."

"I'm glad you liked it, because this," Konata started, undoing Kagami's shirt.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Kagami asked, shocked. Konata reached in her chest and Kagami reacted in a violated yet turned on way.

"Is going in here," Konata finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Konata pulled out the locket, and put the picture inside of it, and when she opened it, she tore off the rest of it so that the heart-shaped picture fit inside perfectly.

"Oh…that's what you were doing…" Kagami said.

"Yeah, what did you think I was planning?" Konata asked deviously.

"Wha-n-nothing…" Kagami stammered.

"Oh I see, you wanted to play our special secret game instead," Konata teased.

"Wha-N-No I didn't!" Kagami said defensively.

"Wow you're so bad," Konata said, laughing, "My naughty Kagamin."

"Stop it!" Kagami said, tackling Konata and pinning her to the ground.

"Ooh, my my, Kagami, you're aggressive today," Konata said, smirking the same way as in Kagami's dream.

Kagami had a sudden déjà vu moment, and felt the same emotions she did in that dream, which made her quiver and lay on Konata. Kagami ran through the end of the dream in her mind right before she passed out in it, and the events repeated themselves.

"Kagami…I can feel that," Konata said, which made Kagami jump off of her, embarrassed. Kagami had a little trouble standing so she immediately sat back on the ground, gripping the front of her thighs.

Konata left for the lunchroom, but before she did, she turned to Kagami and said, "Must've been some dream."


End file.
